justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Danial6492000/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara UNTUCKED! - Episode 10: Crown Me Mother
This is Untucked, backstage of the competition to become the Wiki's next sass supreme. This is everything you didn't get to see on the runway. Girl, if you're not watching Untucked, you're getting half the story! ---- safe queens leave the stage and make their way to the Untucked lounge Gingica: (confessional) ''The critiques the judges gave us today were very heartwarming, it’s nice to see such remorse after a season filled with ups and downs. '''Sin D.': (confessional) What the judges told me tonight just further solidifies that I deserve to win this competition, and no one else. I’m looking forward to having that crown on my head! queens reach the Untucked lounge ---- Top Three in Shambles queens enter the Untucked lounge silence Sin D.: I’ve been thinking, did anyone notice that as soon as i did a reveal the next episode TWO b*tches did reveals??? Gingica: ...because I knew natasha was gonna do that Sin D.: did you Gingica: and even tho I could've outshined her with 1 square I did 2 ❤️❤️ Sin D.: i mean… Sin D.: you only got picked bc they decided to look at track records and you had 1 point away from him but i mean… Gingica: his was just red dress girl singing country music… silence Gingica: mine was Electro b*tch street gang Sin D.: if you knew you could send him home with one square why did you do two squares then b*tch Gingica: because I wanted to sh*t on her LOL Sin D.: yaaaaassss scat fetish!!!! OzQueen: me @ the judges for making sin d win with that clown gown looking sh*t sound Sin D.: "clown gown" yaaaasss come on poetry Sin D.: martin luther king found dead rucucucu pans through the queens’ faces OzQueen: it was a clown gown Sin D.: and yes i won boo what abt it OzQueen: you stole my concepts, you read me for using clown costumes as runway looks, then you come out as a clown and win the whole thing Sin D.: got it Gingica: sin stole my EP7 win scraping sound Sin D.: still won �������� OzQueen: what did you win? Sin D.: what did YOU win rucucucu OzQueen: I won 3 episodes Sin D.: 3 filler episodes definitely Sin D..: with you winning that robot ep looking like a yo gabba gabba looking sh*tstain scraping sound OzQueen: that was the theme Sin D.: and when was the last time you won being a clown? OzQueen: episode 2 xoxo Sin D.: exactly Sin D.: ...bc the last time you won something you won an entire circus Sin D.: girl shut the f*ck up silence OzQueen: ...no YOU SHUT UP D. storms out of the room Gingica: ok ozqueen our next burning is sin ❤️ Gingica: I have the fuel OzQueen: OK queen let me give you a match OzQueen: so your a*s… OzQueen: ...can f*cking... OzQueen: ...burn Gingica: WOOO and OzQueen head back to the main stage and Sin D. follows suit later ---- Back on the runway… Voiceover “''Thank you for your speeches ladies, but we have still not made the decision as to who should take home the crown. We need to see you lipsync… for your lives...” top three lipsync for their lives After the lipsync... 'Hosts: '''Ladies, we’ve made out decisions. Tonight we’re eliminating… no one. Condragulations! You will all be moving on to the Grand Finale, where we’ll be crowning The Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme! Are you' #TeamGingica', '#TeamOzQueen', or '#TeamSinD'?'' ''Let your voice be heard in the comments section below! ---- STAY TUNED FOR THE GRAND FINALE Category:Blog posts